


Seeing Red

by ivefoundmygoldfish (melonpanparade)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Red Pants Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpanparade/pseuds/ivefoundmygoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sherlock wants, Sherlock gets, even if it frustrates John to no end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a tumblr meme. Line used: “Are you willing to do anything to get what you want?!” - Saiyuki, Volume 6.

“Bloody hell, Sherlock,” John growled, then threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. “Are you willing to do _anything_ to get what you want?!”

Sherlock was perched on the edge of his chair, long fingers steepled under his chin. The hint of a smug smile flashed across his face when John slammed the door open and entered the living room in a huff.

“Well, it worked, didn’t it?”

John bit his lip, forcing himself to stay still as Sherlock jumped over the table and stalked towards him purposefully. Sherlock’s gaze rested on the waistband of his trousers before he met John’s eyes again. Fuck, some days the man was a petulant child, but other days… other days John couldn’t ignore the way he made his skin break out in gooseflesh, made his mouth go dry, made his fingers itch to touch, made his heart beat faster.

“Yeah, God help me,” John murmured. “Yeah it did.”

The hand caressing the nape of his neck was very, very distracting. Since when had Sherlock got so close? He took a deep breath and then another, closing his eyes to focus, desperately trying to remember why he was angry in the first place. Oh yes, that’s right.

“But you really didn’t have to replace _all_ of my pants with red ones, you berk!”


End file.
